The Reason For The Grieving
by Broken Eros
Summary: Rex is dead, and Robbie has never felt more alone. Good thing Jade is there to comfort him. My entry to Zen's RADE contest.


Robbie Shapiro's world collapsed as the heart monitor attached to his lifelong friend Rex made a steady beep, signaling the end of his best friends life. The fact that Rex happened to be a puppet was forgotten as Robbie fell to his knees in front of the bed and his fallen friends prone form and wept hot, bitter tears.

He wept for all the unspoken things between them, for all the happy memories, and for the knowledge that they would never come again. He sobbed openly for what felt like hours, only barely aware of hands pulling him to his feet and leading him away from the sight he knew would haunt him for the rest of his days.

~~~~~~

Tori Vega stood in the middle of Rex's hospital room, staring guiltily after Robbie's weeping form being carried from the room by Beck and Andre, Jade followed closely whispering what Tori could only guess were soothing words, though she doubted Robbie could hear them.

Her eyes drifted from the sight, to Rex's lifeless form. 'Well as dead as a puppet can get' she corrected herself. It hurt to see her friend so upset, knowing with the press of a few buttons she could fix it. She moved towards the heart monitor intent on fixing her mistake, when Jade's words echoed in her head.

'Robbie would become a normal person' the thought made her pause, Tori turned looking towards the direction her friends had carried Robbie, with a sigh and a shake of her head Tori walked from the room leaving Rex's still flat-lining monitor to the doctors.

It was wrong, and she knew it,' but Robbie will get over it, and he'll be a better person for it, I hope'. With that thought in mind, Tori strode from the room trying to push down her feelings of guilt as she made her way to her friends intent on helping Robbie cope as best she could manage.

~~~~

The ride to Robbie's house was a somber one. After deciding to leave Tori at the hospital, to try and get someone to let Cat out of the mental ward. Jade, Andre, and Beck had all piled in to Beck's car. Beck driving and Andre riding shotgun, so Jade and Robbie could sit together.

Jade had whispered soothing words as Robbie had wept silently, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His sobbing had slowly turned into deep breathing, and soon he was asleep. Rather than, push Robbie's sleeping form away, Jade was quite content to let him lay against her, taking pleasure in the warmth pressed against her, though she maintained her scowl for appearances sake.

'Robbie came to me for comfort, of course Vega is still in the hospital, and Cat is M.I.A right now, but still.' Jade allowed a small smile to grace her lips,"about time" she muttered looking down at the sleeping boy curled up against her. "Oh come on babe, it's only been 20 minutes and look, we're already here" Beck laughed mistaking Jade's frown for a desire to separate herself from Robbie.

"You want us to carry him in?" Andre asked, staring into the backseat through the passenger visor. Jade thought over his proposition for a single second before shaking her head. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, I finally get to see inside the geeks house" Jade cringed inside as she said it, it felt callous to be abusing him after he had just cried his heart out, especially after she had been holding him as he did it, but appearances were everything, and it wouldn't do to have Beck get suspicious yet, she needed time for her plan to work.

"Jade, try to be sympathetic, he just lost his best friend" Beck glared at her as he said it, shaking his head at Jade's insensitivity. Jade waved her hands, nonchalantly dismissing Beck's annoyance, "It's a puppet, he'll be better off without it, everyone will, me especially" Jade left that last part unsaid as she thought back to the plan that had formed in her mind near moments after Tori had once again ruined something in her attempts to show off.

If all went well, she would be Robbie Shapiro's girlfriend, she just had to shape him up a bit first. "Jade!" Becks shout brought Jade out of her short-lived revelry, he was staring at her furiously, Andre, however, looked on curiously one eyebrow raised.

"What" Jade growled back, annoyed at having her scheming interrupted. Beck sighed and ever suffering sigh, and ran a hand through his long hair "Just be polite to him okay" Beck grunted. Jade ignored him as she leaned over, and shook Robbie gently, the second he seemed to rise Jade shook him with extra vigor, "WAKE UP!" Jade shouted. "I'm up already, what the hell Jade I was enjoying that!" Robbie shouted glaring intensely at the dark haired goth girl. Jade matched his glare and pointed at the house, "Your home, nerd" Jade added the last part with as much scorn as she could muster, which wasn't much considering Robbie had just essentially said he had enjoyed cuddling with her. Her false fury masked the blush slowly creeping up her cheeks, Robbie must have noticed her lack of malice because he stared at her a long moment, before turning to the front seat. Beck and Andre looked annoyed at the angry banter the look Beck was giving Robbie made the ventriloquist feel slightly ashamed.

"Thanks for the ride guys, thanks for, well everything" That made everyone wince slightly, they had conspired to kill Robbie's best friend/puppet. Robbie didn't notice as he opened the back door and slid out, closing it with a mild slam.

Beck leaned out of the drivers window, trying not to look as guilty as he felt, "You sure you don't want us to hang out?" Beck asked, he wasn't sure what you were supposed to do when your friends puppet died.

Robbie stared at the ground for a moment, then shook his head slowly, no thanks, I just wanna be alone for awhile." Robbie spoke slowly as if in deep thought. Beck frowned at that "Alone, your parents aren't home?" Robbie shook his head slowly, "Nah, they're outta town for a few days, second Honey-moon. Becks frown deepened at that, he opened his mouth to object when Jade cut him off "You heard the nerd, he wants to be alone, let's go." She huffed impatiently. Beck scowled at her in the rear-view mirror but nodded his grudging ascent. "Call if you need anything alright?" Beck waited for Robbie's nod, before putting the car in drive and leaving a morose looking Robbie on the curb.

Jade sat watching Robbie's slowly shrinking form in the rear-view mirror, he looked miserable. For the millionth time, Jade wondered if she was doing the wrong thing, but shook of the thought. ' No matter how this turns out, it will have been worth it.' The thought only brought her a bit of peace, so she decided that as soon as she could, she would return to check on Robbie. Like it or not, he would never be alone again if she could help it.

The night found Robbie Shapiro lying restlessly in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he had been doing since he had been dropped off. He had been trying unsuccessfully for hours to fall asleep, every time his eyes would shut he would be back in that hospital bed, Rex's broken form staring up at him, eyes wide and accusatory. The heart monitor flat-lining in the background. He couldn't stand the memory, so he laid wide awake desperately trying to forget a memory he knew would haunt him forever.

"What's the point" he muttered to the empty room, the lack of the sarcastic remark to answer him only drove home the new hole in his life. He was alone now, well and truly alone. He had been alone before, his parents hated him, his friends pitted him, and women loathed him, but at least he had Rex. Even with the puppets spiteful comments, and constant putdowns he was always around. 'Now I'm alone, wholly and utterly alone' the thought was like a railroad spike to his soul. He swung his feet of his bed, and stood on numb legs, barley conscious of his own movements as, he sought out something to end the pain. It was only the sound of knife drawer opening with a small rattle of silverware that brought his mind back as he stared at the knife gripped tightly in his hands. "Fuck it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade West made her way slowly up the small walkway to Robbie's house. It had taken her longer than she had hoped to find a way to ditch Beck and Andre, both of whom had been intent on tearing jade a new one for her callous behavior to Robbie. Jade had felt terrible about it the entire time she had been with him, it hurt her to say those things to him, still she had to force herself not to smile when Beck had demanded she apologize to him. She agreed, grudgingly, while inside she had been ecstatic, she could cheek on Robbie, and have an excuse for showing up so late. The thought made her smile as she slowly climbed the drainpipe attached to the wall, and shimmied her way onto the small outcropping in front of Robbie's room. She had hoped to find him asleep in bed, perhaps even working out his frustrations in some way she had only dreamed about, it was a farfetched hope she knew, ' but a girl can dream'. A few seconds later she had jimmied open the window and stood in Robbie Shapiro's bedroom. 'God even his room smells good' Jade thought as she breathed deeply, basking in a scent that could only be described as Robbie.

She moved towards his bed slowly, taking care to be as silent as possible. However, all she found was an empty bed, the sight unnerved her a bit, as she stared down at the slightly mussed covers, except for a small body shaped dent on the side the bed was perfectly made. 'Maybe he went out' Jade thought as she stripped out of her small jacket tossing it in the corner leaving her clad only in a tight black tank top, and a pair of skintight jeans. She moved to lay down in Robbie's bed, content to wait for his return but stopped at a sound from downstairs, she paused as the sound of clattering silverware reached her ears. 'He must've decided to eat something,' Deciding a late dinner with Robbie would be a rather romantic idea Jade stood and

made her way downstairs, she reached the kitchen and moved in slowly behind Robbie intent on surprising Robbie. When she reached him, she stopped and stared at the rather large and sharp looking knife in Robbie's hand. The sight sent her brain into overdrive, 'Oh god, he's going to kill himself' Jade thought in horror as Robbie gripped the knife so tightly his knuckles popped audibly in the small kitchen. "Fuck It"Robbie muttered raising the wickedly sharp looking knife. "Robbie, don't do it!" Jade screamed rushing towards Robbie, she warped her arms around the confused boys waist crushing him against her as she held him as tight as she could.

"Jade, what the hell!" Robbie shouted in shock as Jade rushed him wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Is Jade holding me' Robbie thought as he stared into Jade's deep blue eyes.

Jade's mind rushed the adrenaline of the moment sent her speaking before she knew what she was saying. So she told him everything, by the time she realized what she was saying, she realized it was too late to stop and simply plowed forward. She told him of her plot, of their friends deceit, her sneaking into his home, everything.

Robbie simply stared at the babbling girl wrapped around him as he digested everything he had been told to. He tried to process the feelings her words had brought out of him. Rage, betrayal, grief, and finally a bitter weariness that filled him all at once. He disentangled himself from Jade's embrace and stared into the girls wide eyes, he could tell she was waiting for his explosion, he decided that he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Just tell me one thing Jade, why? I mean do you truly hate me that much, I know we aren't the best of friends, but this, this is just low" Robbie muttered as he looked at Jade's slowly falling face. She sighed deeply and moved away from him, pulling a chair away from the small kitchen table. She let her weary body settle gracelessly in the chair, and stared up at her crush. "I don't hate you Robbie, I kinda wish I did, that would make things so much easier." She laughed at that, Robbie's neutral expression didn't change as he opened the knife drawer again dropping the knife back inside, and pulling out the chair opposite of Jade, he flipped it around straddling the chair to face Jade. "Then why Jade, what did I do to deserve this?" Robbie pressed, letting his frustration take over for a moment as he stared at the girl before him.

Jade's smile was bittersweet at best as she answered "You made me love you Robbie Shapiro, I didn't do this because I hate you, or to hurt you. I guess in my own twisted little way, I wanted to help you". Jade shrugged in shame, staring at the kitchen floor, as Robbie glared at her "You wanted to help me, so you lied to me, and basically killed my best friend, because you love me!" Robbie shouted.

Jade's head snapped back as if struck, but she simply brought her eyes up to look at Robbie's evenly. "No Robbie, I didn't kill your best friend, I killed you insecurity' seeing the protest forming on Robbie's face she raised her hand to cut him off. "Your a great guy Robbie, your smart, your funny, your cute in your own nerdy way, but you're so insecure. Don't get me wrong everyone is insecure, but you take it to another level, you give your insecurities a voice for everyone to hear. You don't carry a chip on your shoulder everywhere you go, you carry a puppet. You give it a name. God Robbie, Rex wasn't you friend, he was your crutch. As long as you had Rex you never had to put yourself out there, you let all your true feelings come out through Rex, and you wonder why you have so much trouble with people, it's because no one ever get's to know you, they get to know a part of you, the other half is locked away inside Rex!" Jade finished her voice rising in frustration at Robbie's weakness.

Robbie glared at her for a tense moment, before speaking, voice low and dangerous. "Who the hell do you think you are, to tell me who I am."

Jade's face softened as she stared back at him,"I'm the woman who loves you Robbie, I love you enough to make you hate me. I want you to be happy Robbie, and you never would have as long as Rex was around. There's nothing to hold you back now Robbie, there's no one to hold you back" Jade smiled in what she hoped was an encouraging manner, it was harder than she thought it would be, in her excitement she hadn't seriously thought how wrong this could go, but, however, this went, it would be worth it.

"No one except you" Robbie muttered absently, while it was true that he projected himself through Rex he had never actually thought about the downside of that. He had just liked the ability to say whatever he liked without consequence, still Jade had a point. Jade cringed at his comment and hung her head in shame, " I'm sorry for that Robbie, all of it. Your not a loser, or a nerd, you're a great guy, and I just wish I would've seen it sooner. "She mumbled the last part.

Robbie stared in shock at Jade's bowed head,' Jade apologized, she thinks I'm a great guy' his brain went back to her earlier confession, and his jaw dropped ' Jade is in love with me!'. The thought rang in his head, and with a groan, he shook his head, walking over to the knife drawer and pulling out the small knife he muttered a quick "I can't deal with this" and walked out of the room. Jade rose to her feet thinking the worst, but Robbie returned a few seconds later with a large bottle of amber liquid, which he sat down on the table in front of Jade's wide eyes.

"Is that, whiskey?" Jade asked stupefied as Robbie returned the knife to it drawer. "Yeah, sorry but I can't deal with all this sober, so I jimmied my parents liquor cabinet open. They'll be pissed but, like I said fuck it" Robbie answered as he moved around the kitchen before depositing a small shot glass on the table. "Is that what you needed the knife for?" Jade asked slowly, still shocked at the scene before her. Robbie nodded as he twisted open the bottle and poured a shot of the strong liquid. "Of course, what else was I going to do with it, kill myself?" Robbie laughed before taking in the slightly ashamed look on Jade's face, he frowned at her and muttered "Oh god, she seriously thought I was going to kill myself" with that he raised the glass to his lips downing the alcohol with a single gulp, he sputtered and coughed as the liquid burned his throat. Jade laughed as she watched Robbie choke and sputter. "Your such a girl" she laughed as Robbie glared at her, she took the glass, and filed it to the brim, before downing it in a single gulp. She stared at Robbie with a smug grin. Robbie stood and stumbled around the kitchen before flopping back into his chair and setting a second glass on the table. He smirked at Jade as he began to fill his and her glass again "It's on" was all he muttered as he knocked back another shot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>A few hours, and quite a few shots later found Robbie and Jade slumped side by side at the kitchen table as they had their last shot. "So let me get this straight" Robbie slurred as he awkwardly turned to face Jade's slumped form. "You like me?" Robbie asked shocked that the Gothic beauty he had been pining for was interested in him. Jade smiled drunkenly at him and nodded "Yup". Robbie nodded and stared down at his empty glass before looking back at Jade. "So does that mean you want to go out with me?" Robbie tried to make the question sound neutral through the drunken haze, distracted by the way, the room continued to spin.<p>

"Nothing would make me happier" Jade smiled before giggling. "Well nothing wearing clothes" she added wiggling her perfectly plucked eyebrows suggestively. Robbie's blush only made Jade laugh harder, she sat up then trying to look serious. " I mean it, I love you Robbie Shapiro, I used to think I hated you, but now I know I was just afraid to love you" Jade smiled then, and the sight of it seemed to light up the room " I'm not afraid anymore, and if you'll have me, there's no one I want more than you" sensing Robbie's unasked question she finished "not even Beck".

Robbie stared at her for a moment, searching for any sign of deception before standing on unsteady feet and putting one hand out, Jade took the proffered hand and swayed to her feet. Without a word Robbie lead her up the stairs to his bedroom. She stared at the bed and then Robbie expectantly, Robbie shed his shirt and jeans, clad in his boxers he pulled the covers back and slid into the bed, he stretched out his hands in invitation. Jade raised one eyebrow as she pulled her tank-top off, showing off her alabaster skin, and the lacy black-bra she had worn to get Robbie's attention and judging by the way his eyed had widened to the size of dinner plates, at the sight of her ample cleavage nearly overflowing the flimsy garment, she had succeeded. 'Let's see if I can outdo myself' Jade thought with a wicked grin, as she caught Robbie's eye, without breaking eye contact she unbuttoned her jeans, hooking her thumbs into the waistband, she raised one eyebrow and paused, raising one eyebrow in question, Robbie nodded fervently for her to continue. Jade's smirk grew wider as she spun around ,bending at the waist she presented Robbie a view of her glorious backside as she shimmied out of her jeans, giving Robbie an unhindered view of her tiny black boy-shorts,she wiggled her ass at him for a moment,before spinning around again and striking a pose ,smiling seductively at the boy before her "Do you like?" she purred. Robbie was nearly hyperventilating at the sight of took a moment to take in the sight of her, every detail of her flawless body, her full lips, pert breasts, long legs,and her ass. "Your perfect Jade" Robbie whispered just loud enough for her to hear, as if afraid his voice would break the spell that was Jade's

beauty. Jade's smile was radiant as she slinked slowly towards the bed, hips swaying slowly as she moved. She was pure seduction and Robbie was utterly powerless to resist her.

The bed dipped as Jade slid into Robbie's waiting arms, the stared at each other and leaned slowly their lips colliding in a gentle kiss. Fireworks blossomed in Jade's stomach at the feeling of Robbie's lips against her's She moaned in pleasure and in a moment of boldness Robbie took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Jade paused for a moment, shocked at Robbie's boldness. The moment passed and Jade kissed back with fervor, arms wrapping around Robbie's neck to deepen the kiss. Robbie groane din approval , letting his hands trace small patterns up and down Jade's sides before slowly sliding up to the back of her lacy bra and with a small movement of his fingers the bra fell away from Jade's ample bosom.

Jade pulled away much to Robbie's disappointment, staring down at the bra half falling from her chest, and back up to Robbie's sheepish grin. "Drinking, frenching, and undoing bra's with one hand, Robbie Shapiro, are you a closet bad boy?" Jade laughed lasciviously. Robbie's grin turned positively predatory at that as he pulled jade flush against him, the warmth of her bare skin pressed against his was intoxicating as he leaned into her, pressing his lips against her neck leaving soft kisses up and down the hollow of her throat."Let me show you how bad I can be" he emphasized every word with a kiss moving slowly down her body. Jade moaned at his attentions and the feather soft kisses he was peppering her body with, he growled in frustration as his lips pressed the thin fabric of Jade's bra. With a giggle, Jade removed the offending garment, allowing her breasts to bounce free of restriction. Robbie was immeadety hypnotized by the sight of Jade's soft and full breasts rising and falling with her every breath. Without a thought, Robbie leaned down and began to leave small kisses on the magnificent orbs, first the right then left. Taking Jade's heady moans as encouragement, he places one hand on her breast, kneading it gently.

"Oh god, so good, don't stop" Jade moaned as Robbie continued his ministrations, he stopped his kisses and stared at Jade, she sat up wondering why he had stopped "Whats wro- OH YES!" Jade hissed as Robbie leaned in a closed his lips around one rock hard nipple nipping it gently between his teeth as he pinched and rolled the other between his fingers. Jade groaned in pleasure her hips gyrating slowly against Robbie as he switched between breasts. "Oh yes, so close" Jade whimpered as Robbie's lips left her breasts. He began kissing her chest again, feather light kisses from the valley of her breasts down her stomach, he paused for a moment to dip his tongue into her bellybutton, and jade laughed at the sensation "Quit it Robbie, it tickles" she giggled then gasped as Robbie began kissing lower, her breath hitched when Robbie's lips pressed against her panty covered mound then groaned loudly as he began dragging his tongue up and down the sheer fabric. It was torture, blissful torture to have his be so close, yet still separate from her. "Robbie" she whined pressing her warm core against Robbie's tongue in need. She could practically feel his smirk as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her boy shorts and began pulling them down, kissing the bare skin the garment left vacant as he pulled down her thighs, Jade's breath hitched as he pulled it away from her center. Robbie's smirk widened as he moved completely past her glistening slit and began kissing down her legs. Jade whined at the teasing as Robbie wiggled the garment off of her. She instinctively shut her legs,trying to preserve her modesty as Robbie stared down at her. He clucked disapprovingly and with a strength Jade would have never guessed he possesed pried her thighs apart with both hands.

The sight of Jades pussy sent Robbie's overwhelmed heart into his ears, he could almost feel the blood pounding in his ears as he stared down at the small strip of hair above Jade's core, she was soaking wet,and the sight of her spread before him, was utterly arousing. Keeping her legs spread he leaned down and began kissing his way up one leg, again skipping her center and kissing his way down the other. "Robbie quit tea-OH YES!" Jade nearly shouted as Robbie's lips made contact with her core. He kissed her center again and again basking in the delicious moans she made as he pleasured her. "More, OH GOD MORE!" Jade shouted as Robbie began to tease her with his tongue, long slow licks that were driving Jade crazy with need. She pressed her core against him, hips rising of the bed as she arched into his caresses, trying to get more of him to touch her, Robbie simply pressed down pinning her thighs to the bed. "Robbie more, please, I NEED More" Jade pleaded. Robbie paused for a moment, then slid his stiffened tongue inside Jade's dripping hole, he was rewarded as Jade's moans took one a new enthusiasm. He began to move his tongue slowly back and forth, working it steadily deeper inside Jade's honeypot pausing only to swallow the sweet nectar she was flooding his mouth with.

"Mmm yes, don't stop baby, please don't stop" Jade moaned as Robbie began to twirl his tongue inside of her, slow spirals working deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Oh god, so close, Robbie I'm gonna" Jade moaned breathlessly, Robbie continued his work never letting up on Jades center, bringing one hand of her thigh he began to pinch and roll Jades love-button between his fingers, the response was almost instant as Jade's hips began to buck against him trying desperately to drive him deeper into her, he pulled his tongue away and Jade growled ferociously, "What are you-" His lips replaced his fingers closing around Jade's clit and sucking gently as he pushed a finger deep inside her.

"CUMMING" Jade screamed as her orgasm overtook, the world shattered into a million pieces as something inside of her burst, her eyelids fluttered as she jerked and gyrated beneath Robbie, before arching once, her back bending almost painfully with a guttural cry, then she flopped back on the bed spent. She lay there for a moment enjoying the orgasm afterglow as Robbie licked up every drop of her juices before coming up to rest beside her. They laid together for a moment enjoying the moment before Jade managed to form coherent words, her voice raspy and hoarse from screaming her pleasure.

"Where did you learn that?" Jade asked in obvious awe at Robbie's sexual prowess. Robbie chuckled as he nuzzled against her neck "locker room talk". Jade pondered that for a moment before turning to face the boy beside her, "Robbie, I want you, all of you." The words seemed to hang in the air a moment after Jade said them, Robbie stared at her with wide eyes."Are you sure" He asked after a moment, Jade not trusting her own voice simply nodded as Robbie stared at her,searching for some sign of uncertainty,finding nothing but love in her eyes he smiled widely down at her, he pressed his lips against her in a chaste kiss, then rose from the warmth of the bed. "Be right back" he murmured as he made his way out of the room. He needn't have worried, Jades focus had been solely upon the rather impressive tent pitched in Robbie's boxers. Her eyes glazed with lust Jade licked her suddenly dry lips in anticipation as Robbie returned clutching a foil packet between his fingers.

Without ceremony, he slid out of boxers presenting his jutting manhood to Jades inspection. She nearly lost it at the sight of him, while he wasn't quite as large as Beck he was nearly twice as thick.

Jade found no words to express her desire, she settled for crooking a finger at him in a come hither motion. Robbie approached the bed slowly, the moment he was within reach of her Jade pulled him to the bed and with a whump, he landed on the bed, an amorous Jade straddling him.

She kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance as each savored the feeling of soft smooth skin pressed against them. Jade leaned back and guided Robbie's throbbing manhood to her drenched nether lips. "Jade" Robbie whispered, forcing himself to withhold thrusting into the wet warmth centimeters above him.

Jade smiled as she lowered herself slowly, savoring the feeling of stretched fullness she felt as she took Robbie into her depths inch by inch.

It was torture, perfectly blissful torture Robbie groaned as he was encased by in the warm heat. She was so tight it bordered on actual pain, though, the moans escaping his lips as she brought her hips down to rest against his were anything but pained. He grabbed her hips to steady himself as she rose again, he stared at their joining in awe marveling at the sight of his and her connection, he watched his length disappear inside her as she let out a delicious sound somewhere between a squeak and a moan, her eyes screwed shut in concentration. Robbie decided to try to enhance her pleasure as this time when she moved down he thrust up against her, Jade eyes opened and she groaned in pleasure as she settled against him, she stared down at him, his eyes finding her as she rose again,her eyes never leaving his, again as she lowered herself onto him, he thrust into her drawing a pleased gasp, and a murmuring of his name. They went on like this, pace steadily increasing as Jade's hips began to crash into his, corkscrewing in tight little circles she ground against him, their eyes never left one another. So Robbie could actually see the moment of Jade's orgasm, her eyes rolling back into her head as she went still against him, hands planted onto his chest to keep herself upright. The muscles inside her danced and quivered bringing Robbie to oblivion right behind her, with a groaning cry of "Jade" his eyes closed as the feelings

became too much.

He stayed that way, enjoying the aftershocks of bliss coursing through him as he lay there. Feeling th covers pulled against him as Jade lay her head on his chest he smiled, knowing tonight would be the best sleep of his young life.

"I love you Jadelyn West" He murdered content to lay here with her like this forever. She laughed a little at being called her full name but smiled none the less. "I love you Robbie Shapiro".

They would have a lot to discuss, but for now nothing mattered, for now, they were the only two people in the world.

Fin~


End file.
